


情热传说同人－史雷米库：冰淇淋甜筒-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)





	情热传说同人－史雷米库：冰淇淋甜筒-时生总是来晚一步

情热传说同人－史雷米库：冰淇淋甜筒-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ba3142b)

[ 181](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ba3142b)

### [情热传说同人－史雷米库：冰淇淋甜筒](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ba3142b)

“史雷，东西都买全了吗？”

“买全了吧…？”

“真是的，纸条不是在你身上的嘛。拿出来确认一遍啊，”因为一只手抱着购物纸袋，因此米库里欧没办法抱起双臂，可是要嘱咐的事情还是不能少。

看起来就好像被家长教育似的史雷，只得苦着眉头露出无奈的样子。当初到外面的世界来，米库里欧就说过要看好了他，对他不放心。虽然往日他们依旧保持着以往的相处模式，可是偶尔他觉得米库里欧真是和爷爷一样爱操心。

史雷抬起一只手摸进自己的口袋，可是竟然空无一物。“哎？纸条呢？”

“你不会弄丢了吧？”看着慌张停下脚步重新来回摸口袋的好友，米库里欧露出担心的样子。“要是忘记的话，我们就还要再来镇上一次。”

今日他们被罗泽还有莱拉拜托出来买东西，一方面是补足生活用品，另一方面则是最近要和艾丽娜碰面。难得有休闲的几天日子，所以在罗泽的建议下决定来个小聚会。

自然，购物东西多，这种事情便自然而然落在了男生头上。而介于人们看不到天族，所以史雷是唯一选择，也因为这样所以米库里欧也主动一起跟来。没人觉得扎比达靠谱，所以根本没人投票让他来参与购物，只是那位随心所欲的风属性天族男人也没打算跟来。

想到如果米库里欧抱着购物袋的话，在居民严重肯定会是袋子漂浮在空中的诡异景象，由此之前都是史雷一个人抱着的穿过街道。可因为东西越来越多，他只得分给好友帮忙。

“不应该啊，我记得放在口袋里了啊。”他们停在没什么人经过的岔路口，这让史雷有机会把袋子放在脚边，好好的摸一摸身上。

“你看看袋子里有没有？”米库里欧蹲下身，将对方购物袋里的东西一一掏出来。能放地上的放地上，怕不干净的就抱在腿上。他们的食材从面包到肉类都全了，调料和点心也必不可少。

“有了，”米库里欧从中间都位置找到了纸条。纸条并不长，可是罗泽把字写的很小，密密麻麻的。而这张纸条此时已经被东西压得皱起来。

“啊…看来是我拿东西的时候，顺手就——”栗色头发的年轻导师赔笑的揉了揉头发，蹲下来帮忙把东西收回袋子里。

“对了！酒还没有买，”米库里欧突然想到。“扎比达要的酒，还有果汁。我们根本还没买全吗！”

“抱歉抱歉，那么多我也记不清楚了啊。”

“所以才给我们写纸条啊！”银发的天族少年不知道说什么好的叹口气，并决定把纸条留在自己手中。

因为没有笔，所以他只能用指甲痕迹来划掉买过的东西，从头一样样核对。“除了喝的，我们还缺少了咖喱块。我记得上次她们称赞好吃的咖喱块应该是在前面码头附近的那家店。酒和果汁从码头那边走也很快，可以回程顺路。”

“不愧是米库里欧！早知道最开始就把纸条交给你了。”瞬间张开微笑的史雷显然倍感轻松，他钦佩之余，相当信任对方的记忆力，迈步就往码头走去。

这种时候米库里欧本有机会可以为对方轻易放轻松而说教，毕竟对方可是导师，怎么可以连和纸条都险些弄丢？然而听到对方的称赞，以及彻底轻松的笑容，米库里欧突然觉得自己好像也没必要打断对方的心情。只能苦笑的跟上去，“真拿你没办法。”

在买完咖喱块的港口边，他们发现了有特色的冰淇淋车。从立起来的牌子看，这里主推的是海盐巧克力口味。

“这还真是新奇，”米库里欧忍不住用拿着边条的那只手摸了摸下巴，一脸认真的思考。“海盐放入冰淇淋？咸和甜吗？完全想象不出来。”

“可是看起来好像很火的样子，”史雷感兴趣的扫过冰淇淋车的前的小队伍。“尝一尝吧！”

“又不知道好不好吃！”

“没关系没关系！试试看。”史雷回头对好友眨了眨眼睛，“我们可以买一个一起尝。如果不好吃，我会负责都吃掉的！别担心。”

不等米库里欧多思考，史雷已经把自己的纸袋塞进了他空出来的手臂中，接着快速跑去了队伍末尾。在这段日子里，他们有攒钱积累，即便这次买了太多东西，但买冰淇淋还算绰绰有余。

队伍中更多是女性，还有情侣，以及一些为孩子购买的家长。史雷一个人站在里面看似有些尴尬，然而他本人并未察觉。毕竟所谓的冰淇淋以及甜品，就是为了让吃的人开心而存在的。

买回冰淇淋甜筒的史雷看起来兴高采烈，大概是因为他们要挖掘味道的新大陆。他和米库里欧从小就喜欢探险，发觉那些古代遗迹，兴奋之余往往也喜欢相互比赛。而来到外界后，他们可以探索的东西越来越多，逐渐也涉及到更多方面，食物便是生活里小小的一部分。

“来，米库里欧。张嘴，啊～”语尾似乎挂上了开心的音调。他刚停在银发男孩面前，便把冰淇淋顶部挑起小尖送了上去。

“哎？史雷不吃第一口吗？”米库里欧有点不知所措，毕竟他没有手接过来，要被喂嘴里总觉得有些害羞。

“因为米库里欧你帮我抱了很久东西啊，辛苦了。”史雷倒是没注意到对方心中纠结的那个点，毫不介意的递了过去。他只是单纯希望米库里欧可以为品尝到第一口而开心，毕竟谁都喜欢先吃掉冰淇淋甜筒的尖吗。

米库里欧发觉自己表情因为害羞而有点奇怪，所以为了掩饰，他便努力保持淡定的探头张开嘴。

可谁知道，冰淇淋在嘴前刚停下，却突然被史雷往上一挑。巧克力色的奶油冰品凉凉的擦到了米库里欧的鼻头。这让米库里欧瞬间张大眼睛，涨红脸的往后缩脖子。可是他没有手来擦鼻子，“史雷！！”

史雷一手攥着甜筒，一手捂着肚子，即使忍笑可是完全没用。“哈哈哈！啊…别生气，别生气！只是想试一试看。”

“一点也不好笑！”感觉鼻子上面的冰淇淋要化，这可把米库里欧急坏了。“你快点把它擦——哎？！”

谁知道史雷竟然突然直起身子，抬手用食指抹掉了米库里欧鼻子上的糖水，顺势送入自己口中。面对瞬间涨红脸不知道说什么的好友，史雷只是咧嘴一笑，“味道很不错哦。”

“什——史雷！！”除了呼唤名字，米库里欧并未发现自己没有说“不要这样做”。

“我这次不会再那么做了，真的给你吃。”似乎为了让对方平静下来，史雷抬起一侧手做出投降的样子。接着小心的把冰淇淋递了过去，“相信我。不会那么做了。”

米库里欧半信半疑的望着那双森墨色的眼睛，几秒后才小心的张嘴含住冰淇淋。这次史雷的确没有做任何事情，所以米库里欧也放松下来，把自己的那一口安心咬下。

鲜奶做的冰淇淋负有一定凝固后的硬度，可是嘴唇温度一碰就轻而易举的融化下来，含入空中瞬间融化。

望着对方吃下，史雷收回冰淇淋并抬手从人怀里包过自己的那包东西。仔细且期待的观察好友的表情，“味道怎么样？”

“好好吃…！”味觉大门被打开的米库里欧不禁睁大那如同紫水晶般的眼睛，精神恍惚回味着甜香，由内而外感慨出来。“虽然咸味也很明显，可是全和巧克力冰淇淋相当贴合。”

史雷得到了满足。“这就是食材的融合吧？感觉把大海给带入巧克力里面了！”

“你这说的也太夸张了。”

“可是真的很好吃啊，第一次见到把海盐放进去的吗。”心情丝毫不受到影响的史雷，满足的舔着冰淇淋。“还要吃吗？”

“要。”米库里欧倒是不希望这种被对方独自吃完，但即使不问，史雷也一定会来问他。

两个人你一口我一口，等走到买酒和果汁的地方，这一个甜筒也被吃了个精光。

两个人在买酒的店里发现了果子酒，那种富有浓郁果子香气且甘甜的味道，让年轻的孩子们也可以品尝。经过思考以后，他们擅自将果汁替换成了果子酒。

起初米库里欧不放心，不过史雷觉得女孩子们也会很喜欢，看来只能一试。

同时屋子里另一个柜台吸引了米库里欧的注意，冷气的柜台中也放着好几款冰淇淋原料。大部分都是包含酒味。

“有酒味道冰淇淋也没吃过呢，”突然凑到耳边的是史雷的声音，这把发呆中的米库里欧吓了一哆嗦。“以前我们吃的都是香草冰淇淋，想不到还有这么多新品种。”

“嗯…”米库里欧的目光扫过柜台，最终落在了香草朗姆酒冰淇淋上。

以前小时候他也经常给史雷做香草冰淇淋，那是他们吃过最多的甜品。当时知道的冰淇淋味道也就那么几种，而那时候因为研究古迹而废寝忘食读书的史雷，这东西偶尔就会代替饭。后来香草冰淇淋变成了史雷最喜欢的冰淇淋味道，不过长大以后最近出来旅行，米库里欧也就没什么机会做给他了。

看着对冰淇淋不舍的米库里欧，史雷多少也知道什么，“想吃吗？招牌上说这里是威士忌榛子酱冰淇淋，和朗姆葡萄干口味很受欢迎。”

“可是，刚才已经吃过了。”米库里欧想到这一点以后，并没有主动想去吃。“而且我们已经花了很多钱。”

“这有什么关系，米库里欧想吃的话就去吃好了。再说刚才是一人份，这次买了才两人份吧？”史雷轻轻拍了拍对方后背。随后把套着酒便于提起的网子放在了地上，抱着购物袋往前走了几步。他不忘回头看着依旧思考的米库里欧，“你给我也吃几口不就可以了嘛？这样就刚好两人份了。”

这话说动了米库里欧，刚才认真思考的表情也缓和许多。毕竟还是要吃冰淇淋，少年的蜜糖色眼睛里发出略微兴奋的光。对此轻易察觉到的史雷，笑着询问，“想吃什么口味？”

“如果史雷一起吃的话…那就香草朗姆酒吧。”

“米库里欧选择自己喜欢的就好。相比香草朗姆，我还是喜欢单纯的香草冰淇淋啊。”看着对方为自己考虑，这让史雷停下脚步转过身，表情蒙上了些许认真的严肃，以及无奈的劝说。“因为以前米库里欧你做给我的都是纯香草的，我还是喜欢那个味道。”

即使米库里欧努力不让自己表情有动摇，可还是足以被感动。而且心中升起的怀念和羞涩，则使得米库里欧再度脸部发烫。“那…那就威士忌榛子的吧。”

“知道了！”

怎么说也是走了好几条街才买全了东西，腿发累的两个人选择在买酒的屋子后面，于小丘的草地上坐下来歇脚。一边好解决冰淇淋，一边也不会担心有人质疑史雷到底在和谁讲话。

“史雷，”米库里欧呼唤过对方的注意力，把还没吃的甜筒冰淇淋送到了对方嘴边。“这次就你先吧。”

“哦！谢谢，”史雷毫不质疑的答应下来，甚至迫不及待的凑过去。却万万没想到，突然燃起了报复心里的米库里欧，还是恶作剧的快速往上一躲，把冰淇淋的尖点在了史雷的鼻子上。

年轻的导师顿时往后仰身，大叫起来，“米库里欧！我以为你不会计较的！”

“哼，这种事不报复一下怎么行，”米库里欧洋洋得意的抬了抬下巴，随后满足的把第一口献给了自己。而旁边的史雷只能用手指刮鼻头，再拿出手帕擦干净。

谁知道，史雷下一秒就露出小恶魔似的表情。趁对方吃冰淇淋，瞬间往前抬手，轻轻顶了下米库里欧的胳膊。即使米库里欧手急眼快的侧头挥手躲开，可是冰淇淋没戳再嘴唇上，却还是擦在了鼻子下方和脸颊上。

“想不到我还有下一招？”不知道怎么的，他们两个人顿时变回了以前的孩子性格。离开了村子，经过了战斗，他们感觉这种两人一起放开心情的时光变得遥远很多。

“不要浪费冰淇淋啊，史雷！”想不到又被对方摆了一道，米库里欧早就忘记品味冰淇淋的味道，而是和小时候一样斗嘴。

“不浪费，不浪费，”虽然听进去话，可是史雷却一脸轻松。

他想都没想。快速凑近米库里欧脸边，在银发男孩还没反应过来时，边用嘴吃掉了对方脸颊上沾到的冰淇淋。

仅仅一下感觉对方舔过的温度，以及凑近的身影和气息。反应过来的米库里欧，吓得一只手抢过先前还握在史雷手里的手帕捂在脸上，脸部发烫的已经顾不得表情。

“你…到底——？！到底在干什么啊！”

看着害羞到根本说话已经不利落的米库里欧，史雷多少也发觉自己下意识采取的解决方法似乎并不算太合适。多少开始脸颊升温，史雷不太好意思的用手揉了揉后颈。

“抱歉，不自觉就…”

“不自觉…？！”米库里欧感觉浑身都绷紧，一脸不可思议的看着好友。同时早就忘记了冰淇淋的存在，要是再使劲点，可能就要把甜筒脆皮捏碎了。

“因为…不想浪费啊…”史雷声音虽然小了很多，却似乎因为自己说出来而多少也放松些许。那份如同好天气下的柔风似的表情，清新且含蓄的化再他扬着的嘴角上。

他们对视了几秒，彼此映在对方的瞳孔当中。这件事不知道发生了过多少次，每次都觉得只要对方在身边，那么下面的路途就没问题。

只是此时此刻他们察觉这次对视有所区别，那份胸口升起的情绪似乎和以前有所出入。然而这并不会让他们产生任何隔阂，即便窥视到心中最深处的感情，却依旧让他们多少坦然。就连此时的脸红尴尬，都如同能被抚平，放宽心彼此接受。

斗嘴换做了沉默，然而并未夹杂任何复杂的感情，而是让微笑挂上点羞涩，就这么和睦的融入他们之间。

史雷抬起手指，把天族少年鼻尖上融化的冰淇淋抹了下来。米库里欧感觉到胸口收紧，目光追随着对方的手。可是这次史雷对上对方目光后，并未自己吃掉，而是伸到了米库里欧前面。

他知道好友的脸已经足够红，自己也差不多，可眼神却不变的柔和，直视上去。米库里欧的淡紫色眼眸中颤了一下，可是却未移开。他往前倾身，张口含住了史雷的手指。

那双手他一点也不陌生，然而此时的触感细腻清晰到让他吃惊。那份体温的热度早就把冰融化，滴入舌尖，却让米库里欧的来不及品尝。

他放空的大脑无法思考，最后如同逃跑似的舔完，便快速松开口，坐回原处。接着他把手帕丢给了对方，自己低头看去已经有些开始化的冰淇淋。

抓过手帕擦手的史雷，目光并未从米库里欧侧脸上移开，即便对方为了掩盖心情的低头舔起了甜筒。他们两人的心情，虽有很多兴奋所抓过的难受紧张感，然而实实在在却是开心。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯…很好吃。”

“我也要吃！”史雷让话题变得轻松。

他们的关系不需要被任何东西所耽误，毕竟要走下去的话，路只会走的越来越远，脚步间越来越近。

他把冰淇淋喂给了他。

他把味道传给了他。

那是陌生里的熟悉。

熟悉中的全新。

  


  


  


  


[Tales of Zestiria](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Tales%C2%A0of%C2%A0Zestiria)[情热传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%83%85%E7%83%AD%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[热情传说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E6%83%85%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)[米库里欧](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%B1%B3%E5%BA%93%E9%87%8C%E6%AC%A7)[史雷](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B2%E9%9B%B7)[史雷米库](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B2%E9%9B%B7%E7%B1%B3%E5%BA%93)[TOZ](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TOZ)[传说系列](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4%E7%B3%BB%E5%88%97)

评论(27)

热度(181)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://suyihan956.lofter.com/) [苏忆寒](http://suyihan956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://evian890.lofter.com/) [宣](http://evian890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://yi055166.lofter.com/) [无](http://yi055166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://ziyuehuanying.lofter.com/) [紫月幻影](http://ziyuehuanying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://xiaoyugangxiaoyu.lofter.com/) [小渔港小渔](http://xiaoyugangxiaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://qianji889.lofter.com/) [千机](http://qianji889.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://siyishengjunpeng.lofter.com/) [私のこの一生を君に捧げま](http://siyishengjunpeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xiaoxingyu627.lofter.com/) [晓星雨](http://xiaoxingyu627.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://qingfenglaixiazhiyousuoheng.lofter.com/) [夏衡今天也在努力肝稿](http://qingfenglaixiazhiyousuoheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://tuzhijing831.lofter.com/) [浅羽鹤](http://tuzhijing831.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yuanlianglong.lofter.com/) [阿龙](http://yuanlianglong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://candyhouse531.lofter.com/) [闪光大丸子](http://candyhouse531.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) [今天仍舊無聊的0.0~](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) [今天仍舊無聊的0.0~](http://kirby00.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://anbeiluoyan.lofter.com/) [秋道](http://anbeiluoyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://36593.lofter.com/) [拾貳](http://36593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://quwenqi800.lofter.com/) [驱蚊器](http://quwenqi800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://wu821.lofter.com/) [wu](http://wu821.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://aiyijiang545.lofter.com/) [晨星是灯塔](http://aiyijiang545.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://huantuoyu.lofter.com/) [book鱼](http://huantuoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://gj260.lofter.com/) [GJ](http://gj260.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://gj260.lofter.com/) [GJ](http://gj260.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://yiwwyi.lofter.com/) [wuwww](http://yiwwyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://v2bguadan.lofter.com/) [v2B瓜蛋!](http://v2bguadan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://baiyu538.lofter.com/) [子非鱼](http://baiyu538.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://yeniguangxian.lofter.com/) [墨匿无形](http://yeniguangxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://feiwu775.lofter.com/) [落花烟雨暮青松](http://feiwu775.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://wojiayoupianxiaoyezi.lofter.com/) [SaEKi](http://wojiayoupianxiaoyezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://yiki777.lofter.com/) [uono6677f](http://yiki777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://996010892.lofter.com/) [咏哀调](http://996010892.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://missermei.lofter.com/) [漫尔山](http://missermei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://mmdecat.lofter.com/) [墨琴_总萌冷cp](http://mmdecat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://darkness54282911.lofter.com/) [精分している](http://darkness54282911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://mindbaize.lofter.com/) [史雷今天穿新衣服了吗？（搬家中ing）](http://mindbaize.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://moricenxi.lofter.com/) [木川非瀑](http://moricenxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://kele5454.lofter.com/) [柯勒](http://kele5454.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://angelazz0666.lofter.com/) [angelazz0666](http://angelazz0666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://angelazz0666.lofter.com/) [angelazz0666](http://angelazz0666.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://jilingmoyu.lofter.com/) [寂聆陌御](http://jilingmoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://yijiuruci311.lofter.com/) [依旧如此](http://yijiuruci311.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://sleepyximada.lofter.com/) [sleepy西马大](http://sleepyximada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://434472011.lofter.com/) [我真不是面瘫君](http://434472011.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://dongmanaimi.lofter.com/) [星空下的你们](http://dongmanaimi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://avengershiro.lofter.com/) [想要偷渡欧洲的非洲人](http://avengershiro.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://xize5124.lofter.com/) [西啧](http://xize5124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://yuicollection.lofter.com/) [灵柩](http://yuicollection.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://oreo-yan.lofter.com/) [oreo餅餅](http://oreo-yan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://llovehinata.lofter.com/) [折人掌掌掌掌掌🌵](http://llovehinata.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://shuiping123zxc456.lofter.com/) [百夜家の咸鱼](http://shuiping123zxc456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://lamiae.lofter.com/) [お菓子](http://lamiae.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_b9fee1b)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ba65bac)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
